


"You're A Dork."

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "miles luna being a dork with a v shy reader".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're A Dork."

“I love you more than…than all the cheddar biscuits and breadsticks combined.” Miles pulled you into his arms and grinned, as you flushed, a little flustered by the attention. 

“I love you more than…than Achievement Hunter loves harassing Funhaus.” He continued, pressing kisses to your cheek and forehead, and you squirmed in his arms, trying to bury your face into his chest.

“I love you more than Tony Stark loves money, more than Ron loves Hermione, more than Han loves Leia—I could go on forever if you don’t shut me up, you know.” Your head picked up enough to see him smiling at you and you couldn’t fight the urge to smile back as you murmured a reply.

“You’re a dork.”


End file.
